


The Second Hour

by Knott



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Choking, Interrogation, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott





	1. Chapter 1

事情起源于十五天前，他们逮了个人。没人夸口自己有办法让他松口，但也没人矢口否认过。

审讯是轮流进行的，可以进去二十分钟，可以进去半个小时，看你自己愿意在里头待上多久。Solo属于那种愿意花上二十分钟——也就是一杯咖啡从煮好到喝完的时间——的人，Illya在里面花去的时间却比二十分钟长得多，比半个小时还长，简直算不清到底花了多久。

假如规章制度不阻止Illya，Solo毫不怀疑他会花掉一个晚上。一天。甚至更久。

哪怕再傻的傻瓜都不会在进审讯室时不带家伙，除非他认为一对拳头就足够了。Solo是不知道这样够不够，也许够，也许差得远了，他自己被逮到过几次，不同的地方有不同的审讯方式。在某些地方，他们认为也许不干净的食水就足以让你开口了。

这个主意不够吸引？把痢疾放进句子里重新试试看。

十五天以前，在U.N.C.L.E寒酸的总部不管发生了什么，都和不干净的饮用水没有任何关系。Solo在走廊上碰到Illya，后者正从审讯室出来，并且只对他说了一个简短的句子：“说了。”

Solo问Illya是否又差点烧了整间审讯室。

“有区别吗？”Illya嘟哝。

有，Solo告诉他。“我的外套还在里头。”

Illya看着他好像他是个喝多了的神经病，其实那天Solo滴酒未沾，而且还很清醒，这是后话。如果Illya攻破的家伙是个卖可卡因的混混也就罢了，偏偏Illya面对的这家伙个头很大，是那种如果他霸占着电话，你绝不会想要去问他到底打完没有的家伙，如果他瞪你一眼，你会吓得这辈子都不想到电话亭去，所以Solo很怀疑在这里武力到底能有什么用。

他开门进去，那家伙还活着，而且——很明显——一根指头都没少。这让Solo更好奇了。

如果Illya对他用了鞭刑，或者Solo推门进去，发现这家伙已经被剁成了一小块一小块，只等着变成牧羊人派里的馅，他也许感觉还好点，这里面具体区别在哪，他自己也说不上来。

然后他们去了酒吧，Solo现在想不起来具体在什么地方了。那地方有不错的爱尔兰威士忌，尽管伏特加似乎已经成了那地方所有有脑子的人的固定饮料，Solo也喝它，Illya那晚什么也没喝。一个猛灌蓝牌伏特加的美国人和一个一滴伏特加也没沾的苏联佬，这倒是个新鲜的组合。Solo喝醉以前他们什么也没谈，喝醉以后就更是啥也谈不了了，事情发生在他喝到第二杯半的时候——苏打水加进任何酒里都只算一半——Illya打破两人间的沉默，开了口。

“问吧。”

“你怎么知道我有一个问题？”

“你的样子像有个问题要问，”Illya说，“而且从离开审讯室就想问了。”

这是真的，也许Solo觉得他喝得足够多，酒精会把这个问题冲回肚子里，但是现在看来是没什么希望了。伏特加真的有点名不副实，不过这话他没说。“你怎么击溃他的？”他问。

Illya的脸上隐隐有些笑意，他的眼睛眨了一下。“这就是你要问的？”

“不，”Solo学他的样子眨了眨眼，“我想知道的是另一件事。”

Illya看着他，样子有些好奇，但什么也没说。“我想知道，”Solo慢慢地说，“在同样的情况下，你能不能击溃我。”

Illya的反应有些吃惊，但不是真正的诧异，这比Solo想象的要好得多。停下，他告诫自己，你喝多了。他确实感到舌头有些麻木，但他和自己脑子里那个声音争辩，酒精一定还没上头，否则他能感觉得到。“我的意思不是说在同一个房间里，”Solo不受控制地继续说下去，“我的意思是说，假如我落到你手里——”

“唔。”

“而你不得不审我的话——”

“唔。”

“我怀疑你知道的那些招数对我会有用，”伴随一个笑容，“毕竟我在这方面不是个新手。”

“我对付过不少不是新手的家伙，”Illya说。

“这我知道，”Solo耸耸肩，“让我们这么看吧，我只想知道你到底还有什么招数没拿出来，或者有多少是我不知道的，我好奇它们对我有没有用。因为在我们这儿，把一个家伙关在一个房间里，派一个人去和他进行谈话，看看他知道多少，不是像在你们那儿那样进行的。”

Solo尽可能说得婉转，没有提到任何和审问相关的字眼，为了给自己留点退路，Illya点了点头，似乎没注意到他在文字方面耍的花招。“你是说你们开头的时候说请，结束的时候说再见，中间那段基本上把操他妈的留在心里？除此之外，还有什么区别是我不知道的？”

“差不多吧。”Solo笑笑，没把他言谈间的讥讽放在心上。

“唔，这不是我们的方式，牛仔，”Illya打量他，“不过，我觉得你知道的方法对我没用。”

“你是说你能熬过我的审问？”Solo歪头，“如果我把你弄到一个只有我们两人的房间里？”

“还不必对我说请。”Illya说，补上个迷人的微笑。自负，但仍然很迷人。

Solo本打算谈话到此结束，喝完最后那杯，但在伸手去拿杯子时停了下来。他看着Illya，后者穿着件高领毛衣，喝着第二杯柠檬汁，Solo被伏特加毒害的脑子里短暂掠过这家伙成为自己的询问对象的样子，然后他的手就自动停下来了。“你周末一般都做什么？”

没什么特别的，Illya回答。

“哦，我知道不少空房间，”Solo报以一笑，“正好你周末也空着。想要找点消遣吗？”

“如果涉及到马粪就算了。”Illya看来还没忘记Solo骗他帮忙在赛马比赛作弊的事，但那都已经过去大半年了，Solo那时只是单纯地觉得乡间的新鲜空气会对这家伙的楞脑瓜有好处。

 

“只涉及，”Solo将身体靠前，这样Illya就能知道他在说真的了，“一个房间，一些周末空闲，还有你和我知道的那些教人说真话的把戏。”我一定是喝多了，现在Solo认真地想。

Illya因他的话无所谓地鼓了鼓腮帮，让他的反应有些孩子气。“你喝多了。”

“拜托，”接下来完全是酒精在控制Solo的嘴，“别现在就开始害怕。”

Illya挑起眉毛，Solo挑衅地盯着他看。Illya摇头，把自己那杯柠檬汁放下然后站起来，脸上突然挂上了好像应该后悔却下定决心去做什么事的那种人的神情。“我得回家了，”Illya告诉他，“现在太晚——”懦夫，Solo想。“——但找到地方以后告诉我，我随时奉陪。”

Solo狠狠呛了下，扭过头去，Illya已经说话算话地从酒吧撤了，Solo对他留下的钱摇摇头。

“我以为你们一起的。”酒保说。他来把Illya的杯子收走，看到了他留在杯底的钱。

“有时候是，有时候不是，”Solo告诉他，“我也搞不清楚。不过看来我很快要搞清楚了。”

那就是十五天以前发生的事情。


	2. Chapter 2

等到Solo终于找到那个房间时，Illya看它的方式像是要把它拆开，然后再一点一点地组装起来。Solo待在他身边觉得自己像一份加尼福尼亚地区的房地产目录，不过，任何房地产中介看到Illya用这种目光有条不紊地把房子肢解，应该都会大惊失色。

“这里有电灯开关。”Illya说。

“任何房间都有电灯开关，”Solo说，“否则我们就得待在黑暗里。”

Illya抬头看了一下他们头顶那盏灯，他做得很认真，虽然Solo不明白这有什么意义。一盏灯就是一盏灯而已。“在德累斯顿，我们拆下房子里的灯泡，用来——”

Illya没说下去，眼睛陷进回忆里，那必定是另一场审讯。Solo没问那家伙是活着还是死了。Illya抬起一只手掌拍了拍门，又把耳朵凑上去，他转头看着Solo，神色由疑问变为肯定。

“隔音的。”

“整间屋子都是，”Solo点头，“U.N.C.L.E有数不尽的这类安全屋，他们才不在乎我们怎么用。只要在档案上做点手脚，填份表格，这间屋子就是我们的了，我们可以在里头干任何事情。”

“安全吗？”Illya似乎仍抱有怀疑态度。

Solo有点想笑。“只要不到处嚷嚷你是个克格勃就行。”

Illya过了一会儿才说话，Solo那时候已经丧失信心，以为他要反悔了。“我就不花时间检查了，”Illya说，“毕竟在这件事情上你冒的风险和我一样大，万一你不小心说出了什么——”

“万一你不小心说出了什么。”Solo纠正他。

Illya耸耸肩。他们离开时，邻居的车辆停在车库门前，Illya打了个响指，示意Solo注意这个问题，Solo向他保证那辆车下周末起就不在那了。Stonefield夫妇届时会出门去度假。

“那么，”Solo说，“下周见？”

Illya保证他会来的，因为临阵退缩是美国人的事。

事实上直到第八天他们才有机会真正做点什么，同样地，直到那天，Solo才腾出时间来真正反思一下这件事。这之前他的时间都被一桩突如其来的任务占据了，差点忘了自己和一个前克格勃的非常规成员在第九大道的安全屋有约。

这套公寓和那桩骇人听闻的杀人案在同一条街上，几年前曾经有个大毒枭在这儿被捕，你以为局里会避开这种房子，CIA也许会，但Waverly不会，他是对的，这房子很不起眼。Solo站在房门口按铃，门打开，Illya站在门口，不知道的人，也许会以为Illya住在这，其实他不过比Solo早到一两个小时而已。

Illya穿着件黑色高领毛衣，一条简单的休闲长裤，手腕上的手表和头顶的帽子都不在原来的地方，他的装束有打算办正事的人的那种奇特的清爽，这身打扮Solo曾不止一次在进审讯室以前见到过，但现在有了些不一样的感觉。Solo把手套摘下，把外套和围巾也脱了，外面并不是很冷，不过他还是走到饮料吧台把里面所有含酒精的液体都仔细打量了一番。

“漫长的一天？”Illya在他身后说。

“算是吧，”Solo叹气，“要是美国宪法再长一章，我都要开枪打死自己了。”

Solo坐下来，手里端着波本好像那是给孩子吸的可乐，正好捕捉到Illya眼中的好奇和意外一闪而逝。Solo啜了口波本，不太好，他该坚持要半夸脱威士忌的。

“我还以为你不来了。”Illya说。

“我后悔过，从酒吧回去的第二天早上，”Solo坦白承认，“不过那个时刻很快就过去了。你知道那种感觉，你怀疑自己做了个错误的决定，但你已经无法回头？”

Illya耸肩。“认识你以后我一直有那种感觉。规则是什么？你从来没告诉过我。”

Solo把手里的酒放在一边，抬头看着Illya。“我一直在思考——”

Illya抿住嘴唇，脸上的表情有些异样。“我偶尔也动脑子，是的，这是个惊喜，”Solo说，“我们最好都不要冒不必要的风险，反正这只是游戏。轮到谁的时候，就在当天的报纸上挑一篇故事，放在心里，如果审讯者把这个故事问出来了就算赢，否则就算输，你觉得怎么样？”

“如果审讯者先看到了那篇故事呢？”Illya问。

“那也不会知道是哪篇故事，”Solo反驳，“也许只是关于美国税制的一篇社论，也许是布鲁克林的一桩谋杀案，你明白我的意思吗？甚至有可能是政客招妓的报道，我是说——”

Illya拿起那杯波本，递回他手中。Solo眨眨眼睛，Illya把杯子放进他手中，把手缩回长裤口袋里，Solo喝了一口酒，端详Illya的神色，然后又喝了一口。

假如审讯进行得很糟，他今天至少完成了一件事：他把波本喝完了。

这套公寓不算大，但配套设施一应俱全，Solo的脑子里有个有趣的想法，这地方的一楼像是郊区主妇的心血之作，二楼却像是墨西哥毒品贩子的工作间，这地方到底为什么要装上抽水马桶和整套淋浴设备，简直是个谜。Solo把朝后巷开的一扇窗关上，那外面什么也没有。

“那么，”Solo回过头，Illya已经在椅子上安置好了自己，“你看过今天的报纸了吗？”

Illya被逗乐，微笑柔和了他脸上的线条。“这就对了，大胆尝试总没错，牛仔。”

Solo有点意外地看向对方，在Illya的姿态里有种什么改变了，不算很明显，但就是能让人察觉到，让Solo意识到他们现在进入了正题。他们所在的房间位于屋子西北角，是个除了一张椅子和一张办公桌以外什么都没有的房间，这房间本来就是为了让人吐真言而准备的。

Illya坐在椅子上这个事实让Solo很快进入了状态，他做的第一件事情就是绕到椅子的后面，将Illya的胳膊反拧一处，把手铐扣在对方的手腕上，不算很认真地检查了一番。如果Illya有心挣开，这样一副手铐根本拦不住他，但在这种情况下，走走过场是很有必要的。

现在他们就位了，审讯者与被审讯者。

Solo把衬衫袖口挽起，然后注意到Illya戏谑的视线。他自己也忍不住笑了，摇了摇头，让Illya看见他眼睛里的自嘲。“不，”Solo歪着脑袋，像在和什么人辩论，其实只是说给Illya听，“我没有一开始就动手的习惯，而且我怀疑疼痛对你有用，你们的人对拷打又不陌生。”

“说重点。”Illya不耐烦地在手铐钳制下活动手腕，它晃动着发出声响。

“我的意思是，”Solo仍然保持着微笑，“疼痛你也许很熟悉；快感——则不一定。”

他话里的某种声调改变了Illya看他的样子，继而改变了两人之间的气氛，Solo令舌尖缓慢地刷过上唇，不意外地看到Illya的目光变暗，Solo走上前拍拍他的肩，一副安慰的姿态。

“你知道这破房子里有个浴缸吗？”Solo用敬畏的调子说，仿佛刚发现了世界第八大奇迹。

Solo拿脚踩住椅子，椅脚刚好挂在浴缸边，另外两条留在浴缸里，一条铁链绕过椅背，在他们头顶的滑轮里绕了半圈，剩下的落到Solo的手心里。Illya皱起眉，看看周围，又看着他。“你打算把我淹死在浴缸里？”说得好像Solo打算带他到一个他痛恨的地方吃晚餐。

Solo向他保证他用不着担心这事，然后他松开了踩住椅子的脚。

Illya朝后倒进浴缸里，水溅得到处都是，不过没人在乎，Solo掐着表等了一小段时间，等到他的脚重新踩上椅子下面那条横杠，手腕拽紧铁链把Illya从水里拉出来时，Illya大口吸着气，呼吸已经不再平稳，但还没到透不上气来的地步，浴缸里的水浸湿了他的全身，裤脚紧紧地贴在小腿上，发梢的水往下淌下他的鼻梁。Illya愤懑地喘着，努力把进到鼻孔和眼睛里的水赶出去，Solo耐心地等了一会，等他愿意听自己说话，而不是等到他的呼吸平复。

“这里一直有个滑轮，”Solo指指他们头顶，“我一直好奇是拿来干什么的。”

lllya闭着嘴唇，眼睛里分明写着指责，“你把它装上去的，你这杂种”，水流为他的面部平添了凌厉的特点，Solo假装没看见一滴水珠顺着喉结没入了毛衣领口。“想说话了吗？”

Illya发出像被呛着了似的的嘲笑声音，把一口水喷在他脸上。如果说他们刚才还因为彼此之间新建立的友情而有所保留，现在则完全进入了角色。Solo对他咧嘴一笑，再一次松开绳子，把踩住椅沿的鞋跟一松，但这一次没那么快把Illya拽上来，Illya凶狠而匆忙地喘着气，并没有注意到滑轮固定在了一个怪异的角度上，Solo开始跪在他的身前时他才开始反应过来，他的两脚并没有被铐住，但他十分费力地分开自己仿佛灌了铅一般的双腿，因为他在试图弄清Solo在干些什么。他的双腿分开到某种角度，或者说被Solo扳开了，Solo俯下身去，嘴唇摩擦他被水打湿的胯部。

Illya倒抽了一口冷气。他宁愿Solo再把他扔进那该死的浴缸十回八回，但他没想到会这样。

Solo必定是听见了他的抽气声，因为他这时眼睛抬起来一点看着Illya，眼神里是毫不掩饰的嘲笑，他两手用力扳在Illya被困在上面的那张椅子上，咬开拉链，嘴唇开始用力地吮吸。

他们都听见了水波还没平静的摇荡声，Illya挣扎的幅度大了一点，他手上的那副手铐在不断地铿锵作响，撞上椅背。他的勃起，Solo那邪恶移动的嘴唇，还有身后浴缸里不断上涨的水平面——仿佛都是同一件事，一幅构图里的不同部分，Solo把他的阴茎掏出来，让它充血挺立，被唾液弄得湿润，浴缸的水龙头仍在开着，在某个时刻，Solo起身关掉了它。

“你知道接下来会发生的事吧，”Solo的手掌短暂接触Illya的额头，抚过他短短的头发，“现在把你知道的那件事告诉我还不晚。”

Illya抬起眼睛来看着他，嘲弄的神色一闪而逝，那激怒了Solo。他们也许在玩个游戏，他不知道，但他放上了一些真实的赌注，他又重复了一遍整个过程，放松铁链的长度，让椅子落入浴缸，在窒息来临前那刻扮演救星，令你的审问对象对你产生某种病态的依赖——从某种程度上来说，Solo不过是在重复他学到的东西，一些人教给他的东西，除了最后那部分。

他知道Illya能忍受的闭气时间越来越短，他的阴茎也越来越肿胀。最后一次Solo用上了自己的喉咙，确保对方停留在释放的边沿，他宽厚的手掌抚过阴茎和囊袋，Illya痛苦地呻吟。

“解开我。”Illya奋力地敲打着手铐，态度十分蛮横，但Solo明白那是因为他失去了耐心。

也许还有对自己的信心。

“我知道你习惯了由你来控制局面，”Solo说，“但这一次恐怕你要失望了，恐怖。”

他把鞋尖碾上那处，Illya咬牙切齿地瞪着他，怒火现在掺杂一些愤怒的欲望，Solo施加的力度不足以使得他释放，又或者，一个更可怕的想法，他已经适应了快感伴随而来的溺水感。Solo知道这种感觉：你必须尽快控制住自己的身体，但无法每一次。“嘿。”Solo叫他。

Illya抬头看着他，彼此的目光撞在一处。在那瞬间，他们都弄明白了关于对方的一些事情。

Illya明白的是：Solo经历过这个，一模一样的处境。

Solo明白的是他无法把Illya当做一个普通对象来审讯，真他妈的该死。他把绳子解开，将椅子留在浴缸里，打开水龙头，转到合适的幅度，Illya注视着他的一举一动，“你有大概半个小时来逃脱被淹死的命运，因为这是浴缸从空的到放满水的时间。想通了就喊我的名字。”

然后Solo转身离开了房间。


	3. Chapter 3

Solo其实没有听到任何响动，但过了一两秒以后，他的耳朵里充斥着一种声音，那是他自己——他发现——在竖起耳朵仔细聆听秒钟的每一格前进。

拷问的界限很难掌握，他的第一任训练指挥官告诉他，在你的口袋里留一枚硬币，如果你发现你有把它抛向空中再接住的冲动，就意味着你该叫停了。这只是个比喻性的说法，Solo的口袋里并没有一枚硬币，他的脖子上也没有戴着能让他摘下来拍打的狗牌，在这种时候，一支钢笔或一包香烟的效果是一样的，关键是摆脱那种马上做点什么的迫切欲望。

Solo已经把一根香烟从烟盒里抖了出来，想了想又把它塞回去。等到他发现这个下意识的动作的时候，他已经绕着房子走了半圈，快要来到楼下的起居室。他在楼梯上抽身折返，放轻脚步走上楼梯，不让Illya提前听见他的脚步声，或者注意到他有任何改变主意的迹象。

实际上他在登上第一级楼梯的时候就改变了主意，但他的身体无视头脑里的辩驳继续前进。他推开门，白色搪瓷浴缸还没有满，不过相当接近了。他的审讯对象卧在水底，牙关松懈，头发散开，紧闭的眼睑周围血管突出，像是死了。

Solo差点以为他真的死了，那张脸僵滞着，整个埋在水面以下。浮力让椅子有轻微的摇晃，连带铁链也发出晃荡声。这张脸唤起了一系列Solo经历过的审讯的印象，如果说他没有因此加快脚步，那是欺骗自己。他抓住头顶的铁链，同时把腰弯下一点，去确认Illya的呼吸。

他们头顶的滑轮发出吱呀的声音，但Illya仍然死气沉沉。

Solo又靠近一点，那就是他开始感觉到不对劲的时候，他听到了水流声，但那不属于浴缸顶部的水龙头，而是另一种更孱弱的声音。他看着水底下Illya的脸，那张脸无疑比死人真实，但要苍白几分。Solo不知道接下来的事情是怎么发生的，他还没有把重心降低到会失去平衡的程度，但另一个人显然认为他会——Illya突然靠近他，把仍被手铐铐住的胳膊绕过他的脖子，手铐中间的铁链恰好环绕住他的喉咙，死死卡主他的气管，铁链不过三十公分长，但用来勒死一个人足够了。Solo伸手去扳Illya的手，却发现这个角度难以用力。浴缸边沿正正卡在他的膝盖下方，更别提他正在逐渐失去重心，把主导权交到另一个人手上。

大量的水随着他们的搏斗溅到地板上，在他们头顶的滑轮晃动得如此厉害，有一瞬间Solo有种印象它很快就要断了。他一手抓住Illya的手铐边沿，另一手朝对方肋下痛击了几拳，脖子上的钳制松开了一些，他还没喘过气，Illya的额头朝前撞来，向他的头部发起猛击。

Solo绊倒在浴缸外，后背砸向地板。透过被遮盖的视线，他看见Illya把浴缸的抽水塞子吐到一边。

原来他刚才听到的声音是放水的声音。Illya在浴缸里站起来，椅子有些限制了他的动作，但没有降低他的威胁感，他满不在乎地居高临下俯视着Solo，正要说什么，却突然忘了台词，因为Solo腾出的那只手正握着样东西，那东西对准了他的下腹：一把手枪。

Illya又盯着他的眼睛看，Solo把枪抬高了点。“这就是你剩下的把戏？”Illya问道。

“坐下，”Solo不敢大意，拿枪指指浴缸旁的地面，“我再来告诉你我的把戏是什么。”

如果这是台拳赛，那么现在就是第二回合，只不过进行的地点从一片狼藉的浴室转移到了房间。Solo觉得Illya不会介意换个地点，毕竟浴室看样子需要一段时间才能从他们离开它时的混乱中恢复过来。他们回到一开始时的那个房间，Illya在房间一头，Solo在另一头。

Illya的声音打破他们身处的那片寂静，听起来简直不真实。“永远别把审讯对象一个人留下。”

“那是他们在克格勃教你的？”Solo其实不想说这句话，但那些字眼就这么蹦出来了。

“你把我一个人留在房间里，这是你犯的第一个错误。”

“什么是第二个错误？”还是那样，那些话自然而然从Solo口中蹦出。

Illya看了看他，他还在呛水，回答问题前得停顿好长一段时间。“第一个错误是你把我一个人留下，”Illya告诉他，“第二个错误是，把我留下以后你就不该再回来。”

Solo觉得什么事情都看穿的那种人真讨厌，他以前不觉得Illya是这种人。“你差点勒死我。”

“你差点把我淹死在一个浴缸里，”Illya火气十足地打断他，“所以我们打平了。”

Solo回到房间那头，一脸遗憾。“看看发生了什么，”他笑了笑，露出牙齿，“我先向你道个歉，我们从头再来？你知道一些讯息，Mr. Kuryakin，这些讯息对派我来的那些人很有用。我是个乐观的人，我相信只要条件对了，我们就能达成协议，你会自愿把你知道的告诉我。”

Illya仍然奋力和跑进他喉咙和鼻腔里的水作斗争，Solo走到他跟前，右手搭上他的肩膀，关切地用目光询问他的状况，声音也变得柔和。“来根烟？”Illya重重吐口气，像在说好。

Solo花了很长时间点烟，故意弄出很大动静。他把烟盒包装纸揉成一团，扔进房间的角落里，把剩下的半包烟塞进口袋，想了想又换了个角度。紧接着他把两手拢起来点烟，打火机卡住了，不断在他合拢的手掌间发出惹人烦躁的金属声，每一声都作用在Illya已经开始变得焦灼不安的神经上，最后，等到香烟一端终于特赦般亮起来，Solo自己先吸了一口，再把烟递到Illya的唇边。Illya的眉头出现一道新的褶皱，纹丝不动，Solo只得把手凑前些。

香烟的一头碰到Illya的嘴唇时，它们才不情愿地分开些许。Solo替Illya拿着烟，直到他顺畅地吸进第一口，才把烟嘴挪开些。“现在我们知道你讨厌浴缸那部分，但另一部分怎么样，”Solo不经意地提起，“口交那部分？那就没那么讨厌了，对吧？”

Illya呛住了，Solo拍拍他的背，仍然把手放在他肩膀上，Illya肩膀上的肌肉因此紧绷到无以复加，Solo假装没注意。“难以置信，”Illya声音粗哑地摇头，“难以——他妈的——置信。”

“浴缸那部分，还是口交那部分？”Solo说，“像我说的，我们可以很友好。”

Solo在桌子后面坐下来了，忽视Illya，把几个抽屉依次拉开，将里面的东西检视了一番。他在左手边底层的抽屉离找到盒火柴，但已经空了，Solo把它放在手里把玩，有意让Illya看到火柴上的招贴。“不知道是哪个苏联特工留下的，”Solo瞧着掌心的火柴盒，“他们把这种东西留下来，当做战利品，看样子，这家伙没抽上第一根烟就已经招了。真可惜，peril。”

Illya眼睛一眨不眨地看着他，Solo对他露出个笑容。

“现在，”他从上层抽屉拿出个本子，假装打开它看了一眼，其实上面什么也没有，除了横跨页面的平行条纹以外，“我们来谈谈你的母亲。日子在你父亲离开以后变得艰难，是吗？你还记得她有过多少任情人吗，Illya？向我描述一下他们，从第一个开始，我洗耳恭听。”

Illya露出的表情让Solo有种错觉，假如不是被捆在椅子上，Illya会从房间那头冲过来揍他，也许不止用上拳脚，还会用上别的东西，因为Illya这一次看上去比以往任何一次都还要生气。但他现在被好好捆在椅子上，所以他现在既没有办法揍Solo，也没有办法把桌子掀了。

Solo于是做了一件事。

他把一个小型录音机拿出来，当着Illya的面按下了录音键。

现在他可真是签署了他自己的死亡认定书了，Solo毫不怀疑。

 

那个周末Illya只向Solo吐露了一件事。用Solo的话来说叫做“你是个狗娘养的杂种，Napoleon”，然而Illya其实并没有说出来，只是用眼神告诉了他同样的意思。

之后的那个星期，Solo担心他们再碰面的气氛会很怪异，但Illya的表现一如往常，Solo渐渐放下心来。他没办法说服自己忘了这件事，让他隐隐有些沮丧的是，他什么也没问出来，Illya破了他的全胜纪录，如果有过那种记录的话。Illya没说过什么，直到下一个周末开始的前一天，他打破了沉默，在这之前除了公事他们没谈过任何事。“明天怎么样？”

Solo一时没明白他的意思。“什么怎么样？”

Illya挑起眉，Solo这才反应过来。“一切照旧，恐怖。如果我现在退出，你会以为我害怕了。”

“那么，”Illya严肃地告诫他，“别喝太多水，你会需要这个建议的。”

Solo吞咽了一下，差点叫他滚一边去，不过他控制住了自己。

第二天他们几乎是同时到的，在门口的台阶上碰面时有种尴尬的气氛，但那种气氛在Solo拿钥匙打开门的过程中很快就消散。接下来他该怎么办，在楼下的饮料吧台旁流连，等待Illya准备好吗？Illya让到一边让他先进去，在毫无防范之下，Solo被他推了一把，跌进了门，Illya从后面扣住他的脖子，狠狠在他膝盖后面脆弱的位置踢了一脚。Solo听到自己发出惊讶的声音，他被狠狠推向角落，抵在墙上，肩胛骨因为几乎被一把枪抵着钻心地疼，Solo反抗了一下，枪托砸向他的左脸，他不动了，身体因为惊惧和不安颤抖着。怒火全上来的同时，他意识到力量上Illya具有的绝对优势，而他全身都因此而绷紧了。Illya反拧住他的胳膊搜他的身，他急促地换着气。然后他听到Illya的声音，叫他把领带摘下来。

他没则声，Illya搡了他一把。Solo听见自己的喉咙里发出他认不出的软弱声音，他深吸口气闭上眼睛，摘下领带，递给身后的人。Illya把领带绑在他的眼睛上，继续拿枪推着他走，没过多久他们在上楼梯了，接下来大概是在右拐——Solo不记得是走廊里第几个房间，他烂熟于心的房屋构造忽然在他脑海里搅成一团乱麻。在一片混乱中，他只记得被推进了一扇门，Illya仍没说话，仍然反扭着他的胳膊，Solo像个盲人一样靠在他的怀抱里，跌跌撞撞。

他的体内好像出现了一个全新的自我，Illya给他拉来椅子，他就坐下，Illya叫他交出领带，他就交出，但现在他只是茫然而略带困惑地站着，突然一双手——属于制住他的那个人——开始碰触他，抚过那些新形成的淤青，Solo闭上眼颤抖，无法克制自己朝那双手靠过去，渴望更多的接触。Illya花了一些时间安抚他，拥他入怀，亲吻他被领带绑住的眼睛，一些碰触带来愉悦，另一些只是让他感到安全，他们的大腿靠在一起，Solo的唇边溢出柔软的呻吟，他尽可能不去想他希望Illya的手碰触什么地方，但当Illya的手掌掠过他的后腰中间时，那里泛起酸软的甜蜜。Solo稍微允许自己放松一些，并且把手搁在Illya的手臂上，短暂地握住，但他的头脑渐渐变得清明，意识到通常这类碰触在审讯里的作用使得他警觉。

“你的档案告诉我你在埃及的那段历史，”Illya说，“你曾经被政府军抓起来当做人质。”

他的声音没有什么指责或是同情的味道，只是在陈述一个事实，却足以让Solo的身体变得僵硬，头脑里警铃大作。那时候他被当做人质关了三天，那是他不愿意回忆的一段经历，任何人都不会愿意回忆的。他不知道Illya是怎么知道的，中情局在那地方的失利是一个秘密。

“那让我想到，”Illya还在继续说，“你也许不喜欢被一个人丢下。这很可惜。”

Solo没回答，强迫自己盯着遮住他眼睛的那片空茫的黑暗。Illya重重叹了口气，好像他也不喜欢这样，他抓过Solo的手，带领他放在那条铁链上。“现在投降还不晚。”Illya说。

Solo咧嘴笑了笑，无视他心里另一个恐慌的细小声音。“太荒唐可笑了。”

Illya把他剥光塞进衣柜里，身上只留了条拴住他的铁链，眼睛上还蒙着自己的领带，他把衣柜门关上时Solo的样子还很乐观，而且满不在乎。“如果你打算去跑步，”他告诉Illya，“给我带杯咖啡，双倍拿铁，不要糖。”Illya停下来，瞧着他，Solo叫自己不要畏缩。

可惜他控制不了身体的每一部分，他的脊背上泛起了细小的战栗。

Illya关上衣柜门，转身就走，他走到房间门口的时候，Solo差点改变主意开口叫他停下来，但一直到Illya的脚步声在楼梯上消失他都没说，到Illya踏上通往门口的地毯的时候仍然没有。他的第一个念头是，他要把泄露绑架这事的家伙宰了，第二个念头是，他可以解开这条把他绑在这里的铁链尽头的锁，首先他得确定自己是一个人，他试探着叫出Illya的名字。

回答他的是楼下大门关上的声音。


End file.
